


He Ain't Heavy... He's My Brother (Outtakes)

by spACEtoast



Series: He Ain't Heavy... He's My Brother [1]
Category: Janus Descending (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Grief, Mentions of Character Death, spoilers for Janus Descending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spACEtoast/pseuds/spACEtoast
Summary: Scrapped bits from a oneshot I'm currently working on. These were the first things I wrote before I got a direction for the story. Some smaller parts might make it into the main story but not the paragraphs as a whole. Will update if I scrap more things, which I probably will.





	He Ain't Heavy... He's My Brother (Outtakes)

**Author's Note:**

> The scrapped paragraphs in this chapter are two alternate starts for the main story.

He listened to the recordings, of course he did, the reports just weren't enough. Oh, the ARC Team did their jobs exceptionally well, very thorough, but it wasn't enough. He had to know exactly what happened. He had to know- a perverse desire to make some sense to... to everything. Axel listened to the recordings again and again, it had to be there. Something. Anything. There had to be a sign. Over and over and over again he listened... but there was nothing. It didn't all come together, slide into place, nothing just clicked. Nothing about this made any sense. It. Didn't. Make. Sense!

 

* * *

 

 

No one needed to know the truth about what happened. The ARC Team and their handler knew and even that was too many. No one needed to know exactly what happened how Peter... He saw it in the handler's eyes when the preliminary reports came back. She had delivered them personally, not unprecedented especially since he and Peter's relationship wasn't a secret- quite the opposite in fact. To deliver the away team's reports and offer condolences for the loss of life- the loss of a brother... an only brother- but he saw it. The look; hidden as it was was unmistakable able in hindsight.  _I know,_ it said.  _I know what happened. I know what he did. I know what you did._


End file.
